


Even Mountains Crumble Into the Sea

by PenTaeBomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Harry in Panties, I love that tag, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Rimming, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era, Top Louis, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTaeBomb/pseuds/PenTaeBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come, let’s see," Niall says. He still looks like he is about to piss himself from laughing. </p><p>Harry lifts his shirt to his bellybutton.</p><p>The reactions are all so different. Niall starts laughing and so does Liam. Zayn still looks like he is about to fall asleep. Louis looks like he was even more likely to have a heart attack. When Harry had lifted his shirt he could have sworn he heard Louis let out a little gasp. </p><p>Or the one where they are all in the Bungalow and plays truth or dare and Harry gets dares to put on some panties Niall found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Mountains Crumble Into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm stuck. Idk what to write in my other fic, so here have this instead. 
> 
> My friend, Sanne, gave me the idea and after i promised I would write something for her involving Truth or Dare and Harry in pretty panties this happened. 
> 
> Thanks to Kiarra (fuckedinfrisco) for betaing this for me, I loved see your commentary! Also big thanks to my new B!H friends for giving me inspiration to some of the stuff that happens in this fic. 
> 
> The title is from San Francisco by 5SOS  
> I don't own One Direction.

The first time Harry ever wore a pair of panties is in the bungalow back when they all were getting to know each other. It had been a dare from Niall, who had found a pair of old (Clean) panties in one of the rooms. They no doubt belonged to Gemma, who must have forgotten them the last time she was there. So when they were all getting quite drunk, aside from Liam, who wouldn’t drink because of his kidney, Niall suggested that they all played Truth or Dare so they could get to know each other better, and if it was your turn to answer something you also had to drink. So far Niall was the most hammered and right after came Louis. It was fun to pick Niall because he would do and answer ANYTHING the drunker he got and the same with Louis.

The only sober one was Liam, again with the kidney thing and after Liam came Harry. Zayn was on his way though, getting just as drunk as Niall and Louis.

But for some reason no one wanted to ask Harry anything. Was it because he was too young? Did he look like he had never done anything slightly sexual? It made Harry just a little confused and sad... and left out. He just wanted to get asked some stupid questions too.

He also really wanted to cuddle with Louis. And maybe kiss him. And if Louis wanted he could maybe...

His thought are immediately cut off by Niall throwing a pillow at him.

“Oi!” He yells as Harry looks up from where he had been staring at his hands in his lap. “I asked you a question, lad!” It was obvious that Niall all was a loud and happy drunk.

“Sorry,” Harry answers, “kinda zoned out there. What did you ask me?”

“Truth or dare?”

Should he go for a dare and hope he got dared to snog Louis’s face off? Or should he go for Truth and have them ask if he fancied anyone? If he took dare it could also be something horrible like drinking water out of the toilet or something like that. But truth could also be really embarrassing; they could ask him how many girls he had slept with. Where he would have to go with none. He wasn’t really interested in the opposite sex if he was being honest.

“Uhm... truth?”

“Come on Haz, pick dare! I had a good one!” Niall complains. But no, he wants to test the waters first.

“Shut it Horan, if Hazza doesn’t want to do a dare he doesn’t have to!”

Louis looks up at him and when they make eye contact Harry sends him a grateful smile.

“Alright. Let me see.”

Niall sits and thinks about it for a moment before looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh no.

“How many people have you kissed Harry? Like full on snogging.”

Harry thinks about it for a moment. There was his first one, a girl when he was 12, and then he found out he would rather kiss boys, and then he kissed a few of those. But should he lie about it or should he say the real number?

He goes for the truth.

“I think I’ve kissed 5 or 6 people.” As soon as it’s out he blushes, because he heard Niall talking about all the girls he have snogged and Louis as well and now he feel really young and innocent. When he looks up they are all gaping at him.

“Are you serious, Harry?” Niall exclaims, “How can you only have kissed 6 girls? I thought you got all the girls with those curls!”

And there it is. Why do people always assume you are straight until told otherwise? He could come out now. It wouldn’t be hard, but would it change something in the band? Would it change how they see him? Would they hate him? He hadn’t had a reason to think they would have anything against him being gay. Harry decides to go for it. If something happens, it’s just too bad.

“Uhm... Niall?" Harry finally starts. "Only one of them was a girl. The rest were boys.”

And he is looking away again. Not wanting to see their reactions. When he had finished his sentence, he heard someone gasp. He wasn't who it was though.

“Are you gay Harry?”

It’s Zayn asking this time. Harry looks over at him, and he doesn’t see any sight of disgust. Zayn sends him a smile instead when Harry nods in confirmation. “Okay. I don’t have a problem with it. And if any of you lads do, you can take it up with me!” Zayn opens up his arms and Harry crawls over and hugs him.

He feels like a something has been lifted off his shoulder with Zayn protecting him like that.

“Thank you Zayn.” Harry whispers.

None of the other boys have said anything yet; maybe they are still processing it.

When he finally looks up he locks eyes with Louis who opens his arms like Zayn had done and Harry gets butterflies in his stomach as he crawls over and hugs Louis.

“Me too, Harry.” He whispers, so only Harry can hear. "but please don’t tell the others. I’m not ready for anyone to know.” Harry just nods and cuddles closer.

“Harry,” ( Niall this time) “I’m sorry if I forced you to come out to us. I didn’t mean to.”

When Harry looks up at him, he can see his apologetic look written across his face.

“It’s okay Niall.” Harry says, and he suddenly remembers that he is still in Louis’s lap and his arms are still around his waist. “I’m comfortable being who I am, and you didn’t force me to do anything. I picked this time myself.”

Niall just nods and grabs another beer. Harry looks over at Liam who is also smiling at him, and when their eyes lock Liam gives him a nod. Good. Everyone is okay with it.

After that the game continues. Louis asks Zayn about something since Harry needed some time to gather his thoughts a little.

After another hour Niall asks Harry again, (Still in Louis’s lap) and this time he picks Dare. He’s had even more to drink at this point and he is not sure how Louis and Niall can handle their alcohol that well when he's feeling like this already.

“Oh he picked dare! I have a really good one for you.” He said as he gets up and stumbles in to his room to get something. When he gets back his hands are behind his back and his smile is devilish. “I dare you to put this on for the rest of the night.” He shows Harry what he had been hiding behind his back. It’s a pair of baby pink panties.

The thing is, Harry has always wondered how they would fit him and if they would be comfortable. And now he is slightly drunk.

“Okay.”

“Wait, you’ll actually do it?”

He nods in confirmation and gets out of Louis’s lap and stands up. He walks over to Niall and grabs the panties out of his hand, then heads to the bathroom to change.

He pulls down his sweats and his pants in one go and then he puts on the panties. And when he looks in the conveniently place mirror that takes up most of the door, he lets out a gasp. The baby pink panties look hood against his pale skin and when he turns and looks at his bum, it actually looks like he has one. Normally there wouldn’t be much there, but the panties make it look fuller and rounder. He turns so he is facing the mirror again and adjusts his cock so it’s lying comfortably against his hip.

He is just admiring himself in the mirror when someone bangs on the door.

“Oi, you done? We want to see!”

Harry tugs his shirt down so they are covering the front and opens the door. They are all standing there, waiting for him.

Niall looks like he is about to piss himself from laughing. Liam looks slightly pained. Zayn looks like he would rather be sleeping. And Louis. Louis looks like he might have a heart attack sometime soon. His pupils are dilated and he is tugging at the bottom of his shirt anxiously.

“Come, let’s see," Niall says. He still looks like he is about to piss himself from laughing.

Harry lifts his shirt to his bellybutton.

The reactions are all so different. Niall starts laughing and so does Liam. Zayn still looks like he is about to fall asleep. Louis looks like he was even more likely to have a heart attack. When Harry had lifted his shirt he could have sworn he heard Louis let out a little gasp.

After Niall’s and Liam’s laughter die down, Zayn announces that he is going to bed and soon they all follow. Except Louis and Harry who are still standing there, looking at each other. Harry is the first one to break the staring and goes back to the bathroom to change into his own clothing again, but as he's about to pull off the panties, he hesitates. Would it be weird if he wore them to bed? He is sharing with Louis. And they are sharing a bed. But if he just keeps on his sweats it wouldn’t be a problem, would it?

he decides to go ahead and put on his sweats and tosses his pants into the hamper in the bathroom.

When he gets back out the only person left is Louis, who looks a little more relaxed than he did before.

“Should we head to bed as well?” Louis asks. “The others should already be sleeping. I thought I heard Niall snoring before.”

Harry just nods in agreement and they head to bed.

While they are lying there on their backs, Harry feels completely sober again and so does Louis.

“Can I ask you something, Haz?” Louis asks about 10 minutes of just listening to their own breathing as well as one of the other boys snoring. Harry looks at him and nods, hoping Louis sees it. He does. “How did you know you were ready to come out?”

“I just knew.” Harry says then follows up with, “I knew my mum would accept me because she has never made me think otherwise and the same for my sister really. Telling my friends was harder. I knew some of them wouldn’t want to be friends with the ‘gay boy’ in school and some of them were just jerks. But I never felt like I had to hide anything from my mum and sister. I’ve never had the same interest in girls as my friends did when we were young, so after I had my first kiss, a girl and the only one, and I’d rather kiss Sean from my old band I figured. And when I told my mum she said she already knew which was nice. So I would say you don’t have to come out if you don’t feel like it's time. Only when you are ready and know you will have a safe space to go to. And as you saw, the boys would be totally fine with it too.”

Harry gave Louis some time to process it all. It was a lot to take in.

“You know, you were actually one of the first people I have told.” Louis finally whispers after some time. “I don’t know how my mum will take it. She has never said anything that would imply that she is homophobic. And I’m happy the boys will be okay with it.” Louis goes quiet again, but Harry knows that there is something else there he would like to say, and Harry gives him time to say it. “Would you mind me mentioning it to my mum that you’re gay and see her reaction, before I come out to her myself?”

Harry is surprised to say the least.

“Yeah, sure, Lou.” Harry turns to face him and takes his hand. “And just so you know, you are always welcome here if something happens and you need some time away from home, okay?”

“Thanks Haz.” Louis said. “You want to know something?”

Harry just nods.

“I’m not really dating Hannah. She is just as cover up until I’m ready to come out.”

“Does she know?”

“Of course she does. She is using me as well. Kind of a good deal. We're helping each other out."

“I’m glad you’re not just playing with her then.”

They talk some more and then they fall asleep, hands locked together between them.

_______

Harry wakes up completely as the little spoon and Louis as the big spoon. Also, he is hot. He forgot that he went to bed in his sweats and now he has Louis clinging to his back and the sun shining on them. When he is about to get out of bed he notices something else. Louis is hard. And his cock is pressed up against Harry's bum. And when he notices that, he also notices that he is sporting a semi himself. He is sleeping with a beautiful boy; he is allowed to sport a semi.

Harry behind wiggle a little which makes Louis groan and thrust lazily against him. Harry whines quietly in return.

Louis tugs him closer and grinds against Harry again, and this time Harry actually moans.

“I know you’re awake, Haz.” Louis’s voice is filled with sleepiness and raspiness, and it’s so hot. “You want this, baby?”

Harry is fully hard now and he just wants Louis so bad.

“Yes, please Louis.” Harry grinds his arse back towards Louis, but Louis’s hands on his hips stop him.

“Stay still Harry.” His voice is filled with dominance and wow, Harry really didn’t know he was into this. Louis stills him for a couple of seconds to make sure he didn’t cross a line, and when Harry whines again his grip on Harry’s hips tighten. “Be a good boy and stay still for me.”

Harry gets a sudden urge to please Louis so he does what he is told and stays still.

“Good boy.”

And Harry can feel himself blush. He never thought someone getting a little of dominant with him like this would be so hot.

Louis turns Harry around so they are facing each other and they just stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Louis kisses him, morning breath be damned.

Kissing Louis is better than Harry had imagined. Harry had wanted to kiss him since that day when they met in the bathroom at their audition. He had wanted to kiss him when they had been put together as a group and he had wanted to kiss him when he arrived at the bungalow a couple of days back. And even in between, but not knowing if he could. Louis' thinner lips fit perfectly against Harry’s bigger ones and it’s just perfect. Louis' kisses ate the best thing he's ever had in his 16 years.

After some time of just their lips moving against each other perfectly, Louis licks over Harry’s lower lip, a nonverbal plea for access, which Harry gladly gives him. Louis takes control of the kiss after that.

Louis moves to straddle Harry’s waist and when their hard cocks grind against each other they both moan.

They separate and Harry tries to follow Louis' mouth, but Louis is quick to hold him down on the bed and then he starts kissing down Harry's jaw. Down his neck, to his collarbones where he starts nibbling and forming a mark, and Harry swears he hears Louis mutter ' _mine'_ against his skin. And yes, that's totally fine.

Louis kisses back up against his neck again and when he finds Harry’s sweet spot he bits down, almost as if he want there to me a permanent mark on Harry skins, indicating that he is very much taken. And Harry is also very fine with that.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asks in a husky voice, all Harry can do is whine. “You need to use your words, Darling. If you don’t daddy won’t know what you want.”

Louis freezes when he realises what he just said. But yes, Harry is defiantly in to that as well.

“Daddy, please.” Harry says, and Louis breathes a sigh of relief. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Have you ever been with any one, baby?” Louis asks in a serious voice.

“Yeah, once. But I didn’t like it very much. He didn’t really care about me. Have you? Been with a boy, I mean?”

“I’ve fooled around with a couple a lads, but I’ve only over had like full on sex with a girl before I was sure if I was gay or not.”

“Okay.”

“And you’re sure about this, Harry?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

Louis kisses Harry forehead before getting off the bed and finding something in this bag.

When he comes back there is a condom in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

Harry whines and spreads his legs so there is room for Louis between them.

“I want to try something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Is that okay with you, princess?”

And okay, how didn’t Harry know about all these kinks he had? First is the being dominated thing, then it’s the daddy thing and now he is getting even harder from being called princess.

“Please Daddy.” Is all Harry answers and then Louis hands are gripping the waistband of Harry’s sweats. Just as Louis is about to pull them down he remembers that he is still wearing the panties. “Wait.”

Louis’s hands stills.

“What is it baby?”

“I still have the panties on from last night.” Harry says with a blush and he is thinking Louis might laugh at him and walk away or something, but what Louis actually does is moan and pulls down the sweats to reveal the baby pink panties. When Harry looks down he sees how sinful his cock looks. The head is poking out from the top of the panties and his is leaking precome.

“Fuck, look at you princess. You look so beautiful like this.” Louis sounds amazed and when Harry looked up at him he can see how amazed he looks. “Last night I was about to cum just from the thought of you in those and when you came out wearing them I was about to jump you right there, in front of the boys.”

“Please Daddy.”

Louis lies down next to Harry and Harry looks over at Louis with a confused look.

“Come here, baby. Come sit on my face.”

And okay, Harry can do that. So he is quick to comply and when he is sitting on Louis’s chest he looks down at him.

“You sure about this? Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t disobey, daddy. If you do, Daddy’ll have to punish you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Its okay princess, now do as Daddy told you. I want you to ride my face.”

So Harry scoots up the bed. He uses one hand to pull the panties aside to Louis have better access to his hole.  When his hole is hovering over Louis’s mouth he slowly lowers himself on to Louis.

Louis fits his arms around Harry’s thighs and brings him all the way down and when Harry feels Louis’s tongue at his entrance he loses it. He starts rocking back and forth like he would if he was riding Louis cock or his dildo.

Louis moans when he gets his first taste of Harry.

It gets messy quickly. Harry can feel Louis’s saliva running down his thighs and his is very close to coming, but he wants to come with Louis inside him.

“Daddy, close!”

Louis uses his strength to lower Harry unto his chest and when Harry gets a look at him his cock leaks precome. Louis looks like a mess. His chin and mouth is covered in his own saliva and his eyes are blown.

“Want to come inside you, baby.”

“Please Daddy. Want that too.”

“You’re a polite one, aren’t you, Darling. So good for your Daddy.”

Harry whimpers is response.

“Lie down, princess. Daddy is going to take care of you.”

Louis finds the lube and covers three of his fingers with it and then gets in between Harry’s spread legs. Harry takes of his panties and Louis makes a mental note to get him more of those for the future.

“And you’re sure you want this, baby?”

Harry nods furiously which makes Louis chuckle.

Louis brings a finger down to Harry’s entrance. The first finger goes in with little resistance. Louis pumps it in and out a couple of times before going to add the second. This one is a little harder but when Louis goes to pull it out Harry rock back and begs for more. So Louis gives it to him. And he is quickly up to the third finger. And when Louis finds Harry’s prostate he almost screams.

“Fuck, again Daddy.”

Louis tries to hit it as many times as he can, but soon Harry is begging for Louis to get inside him, so Louis finds the condom and puts in on, then coats his cock in some lube and then lines himself up. He presses in slowly.

“You’re doing so well, baby. So tight around Daddy cock.”

“Yes, Daddy. Tight for you. Only you, Daddy.”

They both let out a sigh when Louis finally bottoms out. Louis waits for Harry to adjust before he moves. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long.

“Please, move daddy.”

And Louis does. He pulls almost all the way out before he slams back in His thrusts are sloppy the first couple of times, but he quickly finds a rhythm. And soon Harry is rocking back against him, meeting him in the middle.

Harry is loud when he is getting fucked, Louis notes. He keeps letting out the same three words; _Daddy, please_ and _fuck._

“Kiss please, Daddy?”

And who is Louis to say no to that? So he kisses Harry, but it soon ends with them just panting in to each other’s mouths. 

Louis slows down and pulls Harry’s legs over his shoulders so he can get a better angle and hopefully hit his prostate again.

After a couple of thrusts he finds it and Harry lets out a loud _fuck_ and Louis makes sure to hit it dead on with every thrust.

“I’m close, Daddy. Please let me come.”

“Come whenever you want, baby. Daddy wants you to come for him.”

Louis brings one of his hands down and starts tugging Harry off. That and the constant pressing on his prostate it doesn’t take long for Harry to come. And when he does it’s with a drawn out _Lou_ and he is painting his chest white. Some of it even lands on his chin, which Louis lowers himself to lick off.

It doesn’t take too long for Louis to come either, only a couple of thrusts and he is coming into the condom inside Harry.

Louis collapses next to Harry and they wait to speak until they have calmed down a little.

When they have they just look at each other and smiles.

“OI! YOU TWO DONE FUCKING NOW?”Niall yells, they had totally forgotten about the boys. “WE ARE SOMEONE WHO WANT TO EAT IN PEACE WITHOUT KNOW WHAT YOU SOUNDS LIKE WHEN YOU COME!”

Louis and Harry just burst out laughing and then they are kissing.

“We should shower” Harry eventually says.

Louis hums in agreement and when they get out of bed Louis stomach growls.

“And eat.” Louis says and gives Harry a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Twitter: @Smol_Princess & @LaerkeMLarsen  
> Tumblr: Gender-Fluid-Harry 
> 
> Kudos and comments is much appreciated.


End file.
